


Don't ruin my ship!( Tucker yells at himself as he does it anyway)

by NatureValleyLion (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Everlasting trio, I'm writing instead of doing homework, Multi, No Sex, Oblivious Tucker, Sam is just done with all this, but there's a bit of touching, grammar errors, he's a confused bean, not so oblivious Danny, poor tucker, sad Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyLion
Summary: Tucker isn't sure how he got here. Not even one hour ago, he was trying to hold an intervention to figure out why Danny and Sam we're breaking up. Now, with a pounding heart and flushed cheeks, he found himself in Sam's massive bed, shirtless and caught between his two best friends who who kept kissing him and-oh there's a hand on his- oh.Or.Tucker couldn't read the signs til it grabbed him by the dick.





	Don't ruin my ship!( Tucker yells at himself as he does it anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Everlasting Trio is the best ship in Danny Phantom. Sorry, I don't make the rules *shrugs*.

Tucker sighed as he watched Danny and Sam from within his very prickly bush. 

Danny and Sam, his two best friends, and the greatest people he had the privilege of knowing, had FINALLY STARTED DATING. This was a dream come true, not only for Tucker, but for everyone in Amity Park who had to witness their awkward unresolved attraction to each other. Hell, even Dash had locked them in a classroom together so they'd "fucking kiss already". 

And Tucker was happy for them! He really was, despite the small twing of bitterness that hit him whenever the two of them did The Thing. The Thing being the whole "smiling and being lovey-dovey with each other for a long period of time in front of him". Amethyst Ocean has been his OTP since they were 14 (and yes, that the official ship name him and Jazz came up with), and the fact that its happening is like the end of a Disney movie. 

They were great at first, Danny and Sam, and Tucker want sure when, but he had noticed a subtle change in their relationship. Like, a slight decrease in The Thing around him, less hand holding, slightly more bickering, and more staring at Tucker. And hey, Tucker didn't exactly hate the extra attention because hello, best friend here, but it's getting to the point where Tucker has to remind them to go on dates. 

Which is why Tucker is here, in a bush, spying on their date. And date to Danny and Sam meant awkwardly sitting on a bench and looking at everything but each other. Sam's frustration fell off her in waves as Danny fumbled with his phone and typed away. This was the worst date Tucker had ever seen, and Tucker cringed as the second-hand bad date embarrassment hit him like a freight train. It didn't last long though, as Sam's frustration waves finally overpowered his embarrassment.

Danny and Sam go great together, that much is pretty much factual by this point. He knew it, they knew it, everyone knew it. So Tucker couldn't understand why they were ACTING LIKE THIS! He couldnt watch this sad excuse for a date anymore. 

"That's it!" Tucker shouted as he rose from his bush, Danny and Sam"s head snapping towards him as his voice reached them. The tech genius marched towards the pair, dirt and scratches on his clothes and leaves in his red hat, and grabbed both of them by the arm. "We're going to Sam's house right now and I'm gonna yell at you two until you tell me why you're acting like this!" And he seethed the whole way there. 

* * *

 

Tucker isn't sure how he got here.

No, scratch that. He knew how he got here. He was literally the one who dragged both of his best friends into Sam's massive bedroom and all but tossed them on to Sam's appropriately large mattress and proceeded to stand over them like a disappointed parent as they gazed with equal parts annoyed and confused eyes up at him. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, no one moving or even blinking, until Sam grunted. Tucker watched as she fixed Tucker a glare, turned it to Danny with a greater intensity, and then stood. 

"I'm gonna get some snacks." She said with annoyance dripping from her lips. 

"Wai-" Tucker started, cutting himself off when Sam's super-intense glare was turned on him again. She marched past him towards her bedroom door and opened it. Just before leaving, she turned back to Danny,

"Tell him." She commanded before slamming the door behind her. Tucker sighed as he felt a headache start to form. He turned expectantly to Danny, who flinched. 

"Uuh. Hey Tuck." Danny started awkwardly. "So, um, Sam wants me to talk to you."

"Yeah no shit, dude." Tucker replied. 

"S-So um. You know how Sam and I are...dating?" 

"Yeah of course!"

"And it's super great, don't get me wrong! I love Sam. She's smart and funny and can pick me up and toss me and that's really hot and I'm pretty sure she loves me too or st least loves me enough to put up with me so that's cool. But we kinda want to...change something." Danny rambled, no longer looking at Tucker. 

"And what does that mean?" Tucker asked, growing anxious. Danny grew quiet. 

"Uh. Well we kinda want something from you." Danny said, rubbing his neck. He bit his lip and glanced at Tucker once before looking down to the floor. "We like hanging out with you dude. And we don't hate you tagging along on our dates, but, uh..." 

Oh. 

"Oh." Tucker uttered. He thought back to all of the awkwardness he felt when he went along in their dates. How the feeling of being s 3rd wheel kept him from having a great time. He thought about how Danny and Sam would keep glancing at him before holding hands, or kissing, or doing The Thing in front of him. And Tucker understood. They wanted him gone. 

"Okay dude. I get it." Tucker spoke softly, reassuringly despite the stabbing pain in his heart. Danny's shoulders dropped and he looked up st Tucker with a smile.

"You do?" 

"Yeah, dude. If you wanted me to stop cock-blocking you on your dates, you shoulda told me sooner, man!" Tucker tried to joke. He turned around so Danny would see the hurt in his eyes.

"Huh?" Danny said. 

"Look man. I'll do whatever you need. I'll move to fucking Canada if you need me gone. Just don't ruin my ship, alright?' Tucker numbly started to walk, willing his knees to to buckle as his sadness slowly turned overwhelming. 

"Tucker, wait."

"I mean, you guys don't need me to babysit you all the time. I guess you knew I was following you, huh?" Tucker kept going, trying to speak loud so Danny couldn't hear his heart breaking. So Danny couldn't tell that Tucker wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and bawl his eyes out. 

So Danny couldn't sense that Tucker finally understood how in love he was with his best friends, and that he could never have them. Because they didn't want him.

"Sorry about that man. I'll give you guys alone time. How about I start now." Tucker asked trying to give himself an out so he could leave the room quickly, before he really did start crying. 

"Tucker, wait!" Danny tried,but if Tucker waited any longer he his heart would explode. He needed to go home.

Tucker opened Sam's bedroom door, and almost ran into the girl as he carried s tray of all their favorite snacks. 

"Oh." Tucker said smartly as he froze. He could hide his sad eyes from Danny, but Sam was staring right into his tear-filled eyes and he knew that he was stuck. He backed up when Sam silently walked into the room, placed her tray down on her dresser, and closed the door. Sam turned to Danny.

"What did you say, dude?" She questioned the halfa as Tucker tired his best to hide his face from both of his friends. 

"I tired okay! It's not an easy thing to just come out and say!" Danny said, trying to defend himself from Sam's annoyance. Tucker, despite the wavering in his voice, tried to reassure Sam. 

"It's okay Sam. Really. I got what he meant. Sorry I kept crashing your dates and stuff. I won't do it again, I swear." Tucker spoke, his voice cracking slightly as s fresh tear slid down his face. 

"That's not what I-" Danny tried again, his body heat hitting reaching Tucker's back. 

"Seriously dude, it's okay. I'll be okay. It's not easy to get rejected, you know?" Tucker tried to laugh, but it came out as a small sob. Sam, who had been quiet since re-entering the room, sighed. 

"Okay, enough of this." Sam said, " Danny, grab him." Sam commanded. Tucker jumped as he was soon trapped between his best friend's arms. 

"D-Dude." Tucker exclaimed. 

"Sorry, Boss' orders." Danny replied, his chin coming to rest on Tucker's shoulder and his hands Danny move to rub soothingly up and down Tucker's arms as far as he could without releasing the boy. Danny and Tucker both watched as Sam marched up to Tucker. He flinched when he felt Sam's had reach his face, sure she was going to slap him, and the froze as the hand gently wiped away his tears, before coming to the back of his head and tilting it down toward her before pressing her lips to his. He felt Danny's hum as it vibrated his entire body, and felt Danny's arms tighten around his confused form as he tucked his head in his neck. 

Tucker's brain struggled to play catch up as Sam kissed him, and be barely registered that he was being moved until Sam stopped. Still, Tucker's voice was caught in his throat, and he continued to stay quiet as Danny propped himself on Sam's bed, with Ticker still trapped in his arms as S came up and straddled that meat-lover. She kissed his lips one more time before she moved to his cheek, pressing a kiss there and working her way down. Danny used this opportunity to reach up, catch Tucker's chin and bring his head back. He pressed a kiss to Tucker's lips. 

"Finally." Danny sighed on Tucker's lips. Sam, in the middle of kissing Tucker's neck, started speaking.

"What Danny was supposed to tell you," she paused, pressing another kiss to Tucker's neck. "Is that our dates feel weird without you. We want to date you too, you doofus." 

"Oh." Tucker uttered once Danny finally released his lips. They both chuckled. 

"Well?" Danny whispered huskily in Tucker's ear, thuroughly enjoying Tucker's shiver. And the bespectacled boy suddenly found half a voice. 

"O-okay." Tucker whispered back. Sam kissed her way up to Tucker's other ear, her hands rubbing up Tucker's chest under his shirt. 

"Okay what?" She asked, biting down on his ear. 

"Oh Fuck," Tucker hissed, "Yeah. Yeah let's date."

"Cool." Sam said, claiming Tucker's lips again. 

"Yeah. Cool." Danny  agreed as he forced his face between them to have their first (really awkward but also very perfect) three person kiss. 

So yeah, he knew how he got in 'here'. He just didn't expect it to turn into, well, all of thi-oh shit. Tucker cut off his inner monologue Sam's teeth sunk into his shoulder in her attempt to leave the most violent purple hickeys all along his collarbone. 

Not even an hour ago, he was trying to hold an intervention to figure out why Danny and Sam we're breaking up. Now, with a pounding heart and flushed cheeks, he found himself in Sam's massive bed, shirtless and caught between his two best friends who kept kissing him and-oh there's a hand on his- oh. There's a hand on his dick. 

Welp. Sucks that it took a literally hand on his dick to realize that his best friends like him, but hey at least they're all datefriends now. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Three months later*
> 
> After a rough day of ghost fighting, the Amity Park trio lay in the empty park, Tucker in between his two best friends, Sam holding his hand, and Danny resting his head on Tucker's chest. They gazed up at the full moon and twinkling stars. They enjoyed each other's presence in peace and quiet, before Sam spoke. 
> 
> "Dude, I can't believe you made Tucker cry trying to ask him out." Sam giggled, which turned into a small laugh as Tucker made an embarrassed noise and Danny sputtered. 
> 
> "Hey I said I was sorry!" 
> 
> "Still. You suck at romance dude." Sam teased him. 
> 
> "I do not!" Danny exclaimed. 
> 
> "You kinda do, bro." Tucker chimed in even with a blush burning his cheeks, and laughing when Danny turned his surprised eyes down to him. 
> 
> "Dude." The Halfa said, fake hurt in his tone. 
> 
> "At least he's cute," Sam fake-whispered to Tucker.
> 
> "I know right." Tucker fake-whispered back. 
> 
> "Uugh whatever!" Danny pouted, though his lips tilted upward slightly. "I can't believe I'm dating two jerks!" 
> 
> "Believe it, dude. You're stuck with us." Sam said. Reaching up and ruffling Danny's hair. She kept the hand in his hair as he lowered himself back onto Tucker's chest. "Right Tuck?" Sam asked. Tucker gave a chuckle when both pairs of eyes turned to him expectantly. 
> 
> "Yeah. Sucks to be you, Danny." Tucker agreed, feeling elation when his two partners smiled at him. He felt Danny sigh contently as they all settled back, starting at the sky once again. 
> 
> It was perfect.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "So Jazz has a ship name for us three." Tucker started, and thoroughly enjoyed the groans from his datefriends. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx for reading!


End file.
